


Something I dreamt of.

by AngelicaR2



Category: The Sound and the Fury - William Faulkner
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Caddy-centric, Drabble, F/M, Incest, Introspection, No Incest, mention of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [The Sound and the Fury] : The thing no one knows is that Quentin is not the only one who suffered from Caddy's wedding. Light Caddy/Quentin. (Light mention of incest)





	Something I dreamt of.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Short drabble about Caddy's thoughts and feeling.

There will be nothing between them.

 

Caddy knows it, just as Quentin himself.

 

And it's for the better.

 

Or, at least, she wants to believe that.

 

Even if she doesn't feel that way, and knows that he doesn't.

 

Her brother has problems (just as her two other brothers, that's true), but she loves him despite that.

 

Maybe that it's the problem.

 

Maybe that she loves him too much.

 

That shouldn't be a problem, but it's the case.

 

She never really wanted to marry someone, she didn't want to become pregnant (she will abandon her child to her family, so yes, she wasn't really ready for that), but it happened.

 

So yes, the wedding will take place.

 

And she doesn't want it.

 

But, after all, no one ever cared about her dreams, not even Quentin.

 

So, the day she learns he is dead, it doesn't even surprise her.

 

And in a strange logic, she gives her daughter her brother's name.

 

That's strange, yes.

 

But this is what they always were.

 

And this is not going to change.


End file.
